


Green Eyed Monster [Cover Art]

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art to go along with the Anonymous fic fill for this prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kurt discovers that Finn and Puck have secretly been sneaking around (he could walk in on them having sex, spy them making out, etc.). He's completely sick with jealousy that Finn wants Puck, not him, and he keeps trying to come up with ways to sabotage their relationship, either through exposing them or through some other method. In the end, Finn and Puck are pretty unshakeable, though, and everybody is just disgusted with Kurt for trying to out other people and shame them for their relationship.

[Green eyes on a black background, green text that says "green eyed monster"] 


End file.
